A Question of Time
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Eames decides to give Arthur some advice, the point man is less than thrilled.


Note: Yes, I posted a story this morning and I'm posting another one now (although their tones are very different so I think I should get that at least haha). Inception is officially bad for my health (I have a cold and it's way past my bedtime). I totally blame Eames who was way too much fun to write. This is an Arthur/Ariadne fic, but only the very beginnings of it. Let me know what you think.

"Arthur, I brought you a present!" Eames declared, his voice echoing through the warehouse. Standing in front of Arthur's desk, Eames looked down at the piece of furniture. Too damn tidy for his liking. Not only were all of Arthur's papers organized into stacks which were labeled carefully by post its, but he also separated his pens in two different bins based on color. One black and one blue. Really, it was just that sad. "Here you go," Eames chirped before dropping a bucket on the top of Arthur's desk.

The American glanced up at Eames without bothering to lift his head, only his eyes. Arthur had been working as usual. Researching, writing, planning, and occasionally glancing at the clock on the side wall. Now, he was being interrupted. Arthur wasn't sure why Cobb loved to torture him with Eames. Yes, he was the best forger out there, but Arthur would have gladly worked with the second best forger out there. Anyway, if Cobb wanted to stop Eames, he would only have to say the word and Eames would probably back off…probably. Even if Cobb would lend a hand, he and Ariadne were currently in Cobb's subconscious running through some drills. The only other man in the warehouse was Yusuf who was already chuckling before Eames explained the use of the bucket. "What do you want Eames? I'm busy," Arthur muttered.

"Oh imagine that," Eames said putting his hands on his waist. "You working. Quite a shocker, but yes, I know. And this will help you, and us, all out, really mate. Cause if you're going to continue to drool over Ariadne I prefer that you capture it in this bucket before the ground is coated in your drool. These are very expensive shoes, Arthur!" He pointed towards his boots which looked very expensive indeed.

Arthur's whole face scrunched up. "What are you talking about? I'm not…staring at Ariadne." He picked up the bucket from his desk and placed it at Eames' feet.

"You aren't?" Eames asked pointing towards Ariadne's abandoned station. "Why are you always looking in that direction then? You can't be that interested in her work. Well, how she works perhaps-"

"You wanna know why I was looking over there?" Arthur asked his words coming out of his mouth very quickly.

"I'd love to know," Eames said resting his butt on Arthur's desk, therefore pushing a stack of papers over.

Arthur glared at him, but didn't bother to comment about the papers. "There is a clock above her station. I wanted to know what time it was."

"You mean your watch doesn't work?" Eames asked picking up Arthur's arm to see his designer watch. "Nope, seems to be ticking away nicely. No problems that I can see. Even has the time in the good ol' USA if you get confused. Quite handy."

Arthur ripped his hand away from Eames. "Please, leave me alone I'm working. I don't need you right now."

"I think that's where you're wrong, Artie," Eames shook his head a slight smirk coming to his lips as he said "Artie." He knew that Arthur hated being called that, and that familiar grimace of Arthur's was soon on his face for all to see. "I think you need me desperately right now."

Arthur buried his head in his hands. "Yusuf, you don't have any sort of sedative that would take care of him would you? Elephant tranquilizers? Anything?"

"Oh don't be like that," Eames pouted while popping a Swedish Fish into his mouth from his pocket.

Yusuf chuckled from his corner with his hands up. "Sorry, Arthur, you're on your own."

Eames patted Arthur's back. "Don't worry, Artie, I'll leave you to your work soon enough, I would just like to make a point to you. Then I'll walk away. So will you listen to me so I will let you go reasonably soon?"

There was no response from Arthur who seemed to believe if he didn't speak at all, maybe Eames would go away. So much for that theory. "Artie," Eames said in a sing song voice. "I don't hear you…"

"For God's sake talk," Arthur muttered dropping his hands and looking back up at Eames. "What do you want?"

"Arthur…" Eames leaned in. "Are you a virgin?"

"Oh my god, I might just have to kill you," Arthur said his whole body practically shaking with frustration. "We'll find a new forger, I have to kill you."

Eames didn't seem so bothered by the threat. In fact, Arthur usually threatened to kill him at least twice a day. He hadn't done so yet today, so it was quite expected really. "No, it's an honest question. Yusuf, are you a virgin?"

"No," Yusuf supplied trying to look busy although he was obviously enjoying Eames' torture of Arthur. "I'm married, remember?"

"See," Eames pointed towards their chemist. "That wasn't so hard. And no, I am not a virgin either. So, it's a simple yes or no question. Fill in the blank, Arthur. I bet you liked those in school didn't you? Those damn bubble tests…so what is it Arthur…virgin or no…"

Arthur interlaced his fingers and wringed them. Tightly. "No. I'm not, happy? Leave me alone now. Shoo." He waved his hand as if Eames was a bothersome fly.

"Next question then," Eames adjusted his seating posture on Arthur's desk, so he was completely taking over his workspace now. Arthur just moaned in response, his fingers moving quickly to his forehead. "Then why aren't you going after her? I would understand if you were a virgin. Jitters and all of that, but if you're not then why not go for our new girl? You seem to enjoy staring at her _clock_ enough." When saying "clock" Eames made sure to use air quotes. "Really Arthur. Go for it. Yusuf is, as we said, married. Cobb, well he's so royally screwed from his wife he won't be after any skirts any time soon. And me, well, I look at her more like a sister." Eames grin was so large, it almost made it seem like he was flat out lying and might steal away Ariadne when Arthur wasn't looking.

Arthur just stared at Eames at first. "I don't…stare at her. And even if I did, this is a working environment and I need to maintain a professional-"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah, blah," Eames muttered quite loudly throwing his arms in the air. "Professional, professional, blah, stick up my ass! Arthur, she's a beautiful girl. Sweet, sharp as a tack. You fancy her, go for it. Forget that you work with her. That almost makes it more sexy yeah?" He asked elbowing Arthur as if they were chums.

The point man just looked tired now. Not just from Eames, but from everything. "Maybe it's easy for you Eames. It's not for me."

The Brit seemed almost taken aback by the sudden honesty. Something that not even he would mock. "Why not? You must want her to take off that suit of yours and get her into your pants. Get into her pants…"

"Eames," Arthur replied quickly the disapproval in his voice clear.

A smile spread across the forger's face. "Ah. Defending her honor now, eh? Aw, Arthur. You know the only person holding you back is yourself. If she says no, oh well. It's always worth a shot! Even if it don't work. I'll introduce you to some nice women that I know if you like-"

"That won't be necessary," Arthur mumbled taking hold of his papers currently under Eames' ass and tugging them out from under him. They came out rather crumpled which made Arthur frown.

"Fine," Eames got up from the desk although he didn't seem to want to leave Arthur's personal space just yet. "Just saying, live your life, mate. It drives me crazy sitting here and watching you fawn over a girl who is literally a few feet away from you. Look at Cobb for fuck's sake. Wouldn't he give anything to be that close to Mal again? Life is too short, Arthur, tell the girl." The sentimentality from Eames quieted both Yusuf and Arthur. At least for a moment. Then Eames put his hand on Arthur's shoulders, "Anyway, I hope she shags you just to tell me if you really do have that stick up your ass." He slapped Arthur's face lightly and then did an about face returning to his desk, whistling all of the way.

Arthur didn't know what to do first. Think of ways to get Cobb to fire Eames, or to actually take what Eames said into consideration. He did have some points, but the professionalism was too strong for Arthur. Even if he did think that Ariadne was…pretty.

Moments later, Ariadne and Cobb returned to their workstations. Yusuf moved over towards their architect, needing to understand every inch of the first dream stage. Arthur glanced over his shoulder, his eyes falling on Ariadne. Maybe Eames was right...

"Hey, Arthur, what time is it?" Eames called out.

Or maybe not.


End file.
